Foundling
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

AN: Strange little idea I just had. Just had to put it down. Anakin never knew Obiwan because Obiwan disappeared after MelindaDaan. Obi never returned to the Jedi and when Quigon went searching for him, he wasn't there. So, in the movies, everything you saw Obi doing, it was another Jedi that Quigon was convinced finally to take as another padawan, mostly convinced by Yoda.

**

The first thing that he felt was warmth. Warmth surrounded him as he floated, absolutely content. It soothed him, kept him safe. Darkness surrounded him, but now there was a strange glow. Slowly, instinctually, he opened his eyes. Curiously he examined the strange…stuff….that surrounded him. He didn't know how he knew, but he moved his hand through it, observing the strange coolness it had against his skin. Giggling, he reached for it some more, wanting to touch it. His hands came up, touching the strange thing on his face. It was cold and he didn't like it, not at all. He tried to pull it off, tugging at it, but it wouldn't budge.

Then something else happened. The strange stuff surrounding him began to disappear. Scared now, because he was no longer safe, he cried out, or at least tried to, and struggled. Then he felt cold as something grabbed him and take him out. Terrified, he screamed and tried to go back in to no avail. Tears now running down his face, he started to cry loudly, screaming as he struggled with the thing that was holding him.

**

Anakin was confused. For five years, Anakin had been imprisoned in the shell that was Darth Vader. The shell that was more machine than flesh. Consumed by hatred, he had followed his dark master's bidding without question. He shuddered at what he had done in that time, the monstrous things he had committed. Every one of them weighed down at him now, the guilt was so much and so hard to bear.

What exactly had happened to draw him out of the shell of darkness he had no idea. He had felt something, like a light from far away and then one day had awoken all of a sudden. Everything he had done bearing down on him. He had secretly, without Palpatine knowing, gotten a team of a mix of cloners and scientists to heal his body. He missing limbs had been re-grown and then reattached. The scars had been slowly healed and his hair re-grown. It had been a very painful process, but he had survived it. After it was all done, and nothing was going to go wrong, he had gently erased what they had done from the teams' minds, as per their request. The Emperor was still very powerful and very ruthless, and if he found out what they had done they would be dead men walking. All of their records were thoroughly destroyed.

Now, even though he didn't know it, he was finding his way from the dark side. He was increasingly drawing on the light side of the force. The side of the force that he had shunned for five years. And to those that could feel it, even though Palpatine himself was too self confident and arrogant in his absolute victory to feel it, since he no longer looked for any threats, the darkness that had covered the galaxy for years had lessened.

So he waited, waited for the chance to escape Palpatine. The chance came when the Rebellion had sprung up. Palpatine had sent him to destroy them, and so Vader had left the Imperial City for the last time, at least as Vader. Out on the Rim, where Vader had planted some false rumors, Darth Vader was taken down by a surviving Jedi. It had been intentional, to destroy what he had been for five years once and for all.

There had been a whole ceremony for Darth Vader even. Palpatine had done it only for appearance. He had not been happy when he had felt his apprentice die (felt what Anakin had wanted him to feel of course) and had almost destroyed his throne room.

Anakin, now free of Palpatine, had decided to lay low for a few years. And the place that he would be able to do it, even though he had never wanted to go there, had been Tatooine. He still hated the planet, but it was planet he was familiar with enough to lay low on for a couple years. So he did. Anakin had settled, unknowingly, only about a hundred miles from where his son Luke lived. So it was here that he drew in his powers and used it to cloak himself, to make him invisible to any force user.

Now, after another five years there, he had decided to leave (happily of course, being on the planet made him depressed) and start to travel. He started with planets that were on the Rim or even farther, a long way from Coruscant.

And it was on an unnamed planet that something called to him. Drew him like a moth to the flame. The planet itself was very small, almost the size of a moon. It had lush forests and clear beds of water. Basically it was a paradise, almost untouched by the presence of any civilization. Almost untouched, because there were few farms here and there, and one city in the southern part of the planet. Only one city on the whole planet and the city itself weren't that large really.

In the northern untouched part of the planet, Anakin had found a nearly abandoned complex. In here, he had found row upon row of empty chambers. They looked familiar to him, but he couldn't exactly place them. In the middle of the building, he had found something. Or someone.

A small boy floated in reddish-green liquid in a chamber that looked like the ones that he had passed already. The boy looked like four or five years old, and had reddish-brown hair. He had no clothes on, just a strange device over his mouth and nose. Lights on the bottom of the chamber blinked, showing that he was alive. Anakin could see his chest rise and fall, also indicating that he was alive.

Anakin was unprepared when the small eyes shot open, revealing blue-green eyes. Soon, the boy began to play with the liquid, moving it back and forth. Then something happened. He didn't know what caused it, maybe the boy waking up, but a red light flashed on top of the machine and the liquid began to empty. The boy inside started to panic, not knowing what was happening. Anakin made a decision and approached the chamber slowly.

As soon as he touched the boy, the boy began to panic even more. He started struggling, and the sense of fear was filling the room. The small figure began to yell and scream loudly. Anakin, not sure what to do, just held on. Finally, the boy's struggles lessened and finally ceased.

Curious blue-green eyes examined him, with only a slight sign of fear now. Anakin, not knowing what to do, just held him. Finally two small cold hands came up to touch his face.

**

The creature holding him was not responding to his screams and yelling, and not doing anything to hurt him. So, when it didn't try to hurt him, he quieted down. The arms holding him now weren't cold but warm. It felt good. He looked at it.

It had reddish-brown hair that fell to its shoulders and blue eyes. He reached out a hand and touched the face. When it didn't respond to his touch, he grew braver and tugged on some of flowing hair that was so soft to touch. It finally reacted, by a slight tightening around the eyes. He giggled, and tugged again.

**

Anakin winced as the small hands tugged sharply on his hair, very hard. It seemed to encourage it, making him wince again as his hair was sharply pulled again. The boy giggled, and did it again.

**

Far away, on a far away planet, a man jerked awake. Looking around for what had awoken him, and not finding it, he relaxed a little bit. Stretching out his senses, he looked around for what had disturbed him. Not finding it.

Then it came again. This time, he recognized it. Confused, he shook his head. It was impossible. He was dead. Then it came again, this time with something else. A sense of rightness that echoed through the force, coming from somewhere far away, and the sense of another presence with it.

"Ani."

**

AN: so like it or not. Not sure what I am going for but just had to put it down.


End file.
